Shahrukh's Visit
by Mikahlee
Summary: Shahrukh returns to the pet shop on the command of his "owner", Tammy. But this time, the pets won't take any of it, which is fine with him because he's doing it only for the poetry club... Not sure where this will go, making it up as I go along, but it's not related to FM; it won't include Sunrukh. Includes light shipping of Tamrukh, though.
1. Morning Honey

**Author's Note:**_  
School's been busy, but managed to write a lil' somethin' somethin' for LPS...  
If this is the same title as another LPS fanfic, it isn't the same and it's only __coincidence, I'll change it_

**Shahrukh's Visit**

The sun's rays softly stretched across his back as he sunbathed in the sand, wiggling his tired feet. The mongoose sighed, yawned in delight. Shahrukh's ear twitched, feeling a section of his back overshadowed. He glanced up, slowly taking in the sight of his makeup artist in a flowing, red sundress. He flinched at her touch as she caressed his ears.

The actor smiled a small smile at her warm touch, feeling instant relief come over him. He relaxed deeper into his pillow, twitching his tail in comfort.

"Shahrukh," the playful voice giggled a bit. He purred, loving the way she called his name. Shahrukh. Another deep sigh his sunkissed limbs stretched lazily. "Come, on, darling, we'd ought to get ready…"

A grunt escaped him; he didn't want to get up. Why couldn't Tammy just join him in his little paradise on the beach floor? The rubbing turned to shaking, and Shahrukh found himself blinking the bright lamplight of his hotel room. He groaned, snuggling deeper into the covers. If she only knew…, he thought to himself, that dream was perfect….

"Honey, today will be a great day, I just know it," her voice held an enthusiastic grin. _Trying to make me get up…. why…? _Shahrukh finally gave in and arched his back, missing the sweet sunset befalling his beautiful love's shoulders. Again, he thought, _if only she knew. _Without hesitation, he shook himself and gave Tammy a crooked smile in return. She blinked, scratching his neck. It felt real, much better than the dream… He sighed. Maybe it would be a good day.

Shahrukh looked up at her cheerful face, tilting his head to hear the plans for today. He still wanted sleep, but at least he'd have her by his side.

"Well, eat your breakfast, and I'll tell you," Tammy gestured towards the platter, a light meal of eggs and bacon, already knowing the look in his eyes. Strange. She'd usually tell him first thing. It would give him bouts of anxiety if he was seperated from her without knowledge. Shahrukh shivered, recalling a scary incident that wasn't really that scary to others, but to this day would frighten him.

The mongoose greedily chomped down the nutrients, wide awakened and ready for whatever Tammy had for today. He didn't want to miss a beat of information. The woman looked at him, snickering under her breath at his eating. Shahrukh flicked his tail, flashing a smile. He tried to have a certain gleam in his eyes beholding how he saw her. She simply blinked, and giggled some more, blushing; for a second he really thought she caught onto his flirt. Either she didn't or she hid it well enough. The mongoose licked his lips, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Oh, don't be like that," Tammy grinned, "Patience is key- you wolfed that down quick, didn't you?" She rested her chin on her palm, sighing, "Well, I hope you won't get mad at me, so here it goes… You're gonna have to stay at a pet shop today. Everyone will be busy unpacking, packing, you know, that sort of stuff. I have to help as well; but tomorrow you'll be on the movie saddle, okay?"

"Wha-what?!" Shahrukh nearly choked on his orange juice. "Am I really…?" He pouted, childishly bringing his knees towards his chest. Although she couldn't understand, his displeasure was obvious.

"Tssk, come on, honey, it'll be fun," she encouraged, "We can go to the poetry club tonight…" A small rumble emitted from his throat, a soft roll of his tongue, already cheered up at the thought. Memories of her gentle voice, playful light bouncing off her tan skin, as she recited her well-thought poems to the crowd. Of course, he enjoyed the others as well, but standing on the stage with her as she gently read soothed him. Shahrukh sighed in distress, considering this with the pet shop.

A few fingers scratched his chin, but he simply waged his options. Finally he groaned, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer. _Fine. But I won't like it… _


	2. Thunder on the Window Pane

**Author's Note:**  
_Will update FM hopefully this weekend, k? Might add more to this chapter later..._

**Thunder on the Window Pane**

Hard dribbles of wet, freezing water splashed through the holes of the pet carrier. Shahrukh was shoved harshly against the plastic wall, grunting in disapproval. An anxious "sorry" came from Tammy as the speed-walked through the loud rain. His blue fur bristled as thunder rolled above the two, chaos brewing within Vayu's sky-lining domain. The mongoose sneezed, feeling a warm rush of air blast into him. A soft sigh of relief escaped him and his owner.

Tammy lifted the carrier onto a solid counter, beholding the youthful face of an eccentric elder.

"Oh, my, dear you're all wet!" she giggled. The woman bent over and grabbed a rubbery, yellow coat. "Here, have this for your trip."

"Oh, wow, thank you, you shouldn't have," she smiled, grateful for the gift.

"No problemo, dear, as the kids say," she murmured, lifting up her reading glasses. "Hehehe, what can I do for you today?"

"This here's Shahrukh- if it doesn't trouble you, I'd like to..." her British accent faded into the background as Shahrukh rubbed the dull ache in his arm, peeking through the slits of the pet carrier. Already he could hear the scampers of feet race towards the window, blinking in curiosity. He recognized them, but couldn't quite remember their names. The mongoose grit his teeth as they squinted, trying to decode the message between the women as they spoke. A little pink spider monkey licked the window, to a cocker spaniel's disgust. Shahrukh couldn't help but snicker.

Suddenly he felt his crate lift as Tammy walked into the pet area, the lights brighter against the dark, drizzling sky of the windows. He prickled.

"Okay, Shahrukh, you take care, okay? It'll only be until tomorrow- then we'll go the poetry club bright and early, just how you like it," his guardian reassured. He scooted closer to the back, not sure how to speak to these pets after what had happened. He'd imagine it be awkward. "Have fun, lil' critters." The door shut quietly as she exited, after opening his crate.

The celebrity groaned as murmurs of excitement flooded the room. He heard them distinctly,

"Well, she said it's a mongoose," a hedgehog flipped through a clipboard, looking at the crate.

"Awesome, I can dig mongooses," the green gecko mused simply. A small silence arose amongst the mutters. "What? My best pal is one."

"Huh, in case you've forgotten, Vinnie," a skunk pointed out bluntly, "When's the last time we've seen a mongoose besides Sunil?"

"Exactly. That hot-shot was just plain spoiled," the purple dog pouted. "Surely, not all mongooses are like that?"

"Zoe, what are you implying?" the Indian accent interrupted her.

"I'm just saying, there doesn't seem to be a lot of Indian mongooses in this country, and Shahrukh was downright rude," she stated simply.

"(something in Hindi) RACIST." This started a rise of arguing replacing the atmosphere. Sheesh... After a few minutes, the crate rattled and the blue mongoose popped boldly out.

"Alright, alright; you already know what it is," Shahrukh hissed, "Now please stop complaining, you petty animals..."

"Hah, I knew it," Pepper declared, "What brought you back here, huh?!" The skunk's rose-colored eyes shone with fresh anger. He rolled his eyes, walking backwards as she continued, "Are you looking for another "break"? Do you need you ol' servants back or somethin' so you can leave poor Sunil with your job? Are you trying to give him a heart attack, or what!?"

"No," he muttered, glaring at her.

"Pepper...," Sunil and Russel bristled at the same time.

"Well, then what do you want with Littlest Pet Shop?" Shahrukh was pressed against the back of the crate, looked down upon by the blunt skunk. He growled.

"I am only here because my owner dropped me off," he defending himself. "Now, please, do whatever you pets do and leave me the hell alone."

"Pepper, you really need to control your anger sometimes," Minka offered; the remark was true, even though she didn't usually speak up about those things. "I'm sure he'll be fun in the end!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," she stormed off, touching her tail lightly to Sunil's leg. "Come on, let's go watch a movie or somethin'." Sunil shrugged and began to take off. A small murmur arose.

"Huh, how do you say, um, Sunil?" Shahrukh asked for his name. The mongoose nodded, avoiding his eyes. He raised an eyebrow "Well, did you enjoy being me for a while, at least?"

"Well, aside from falling off a building...," Sunil emphasized his distress, "And having my ears screamed at, it was a very pleasant experience. Very insightful," he murmured sarcastically, "But you did teach me one lesson..."

"And that is...?" he questioned in confusion.

"My friends now value me more than ever before... they like my magic," the mongoose said earnestly, a genuine smile upon his face at the thought, "I guess they had to see how you were to really appreciate me."

Almost lost in thought, he said quietly, "And... and how was I?" Sunil didn't reply because Pepper had already caught on to his absence.

"Come on, Sunil, let's pick one out," Pepper growled excitedly. "I really wanna see that one with the martial arts, and the Dj, and..." she trailed off, already having Sunil follow her into the living room. The sassy skunk hardly paid any attention to the now disgruntled Shahrukh. Each of the pets began to file into their own areas- a few even went to sleep, while others played with toys. He didn't know what to do at that point and time. They were uninterested in him, obviously unimpressed with his great movies or Bollywood dance numbers, or any form of passion he had to give to the world. It was unsettling; no one treated like this before...

**There ye' Go :3**


End file.
